Triangle of love and death
by mbrothers
Summary: When Sonic confesses his love to Amy, one person dosen't approve of the pairing. SonAmyShad love triangle. By Alex.


Chapter 1: The Confession

The blue hedgehog stood there, on top of the hill, standing in front of the setting sun's twilight beams. His focus was on the pink hedgehog that stood at the bottom of the hill, sobbing mysteriously. The blue hedgehog ran down the hill to her and asked, "Amy, what's wrong? We defeated Metal Sonic once and for all!"

Amy wiped tears from her eyes and said, "I know, but…"

"But?" the blue hedgehog asked.

Amy looked into the hedgehog's eyes and said, "All I ever did was love you, but you show none in return. If I at least had your friendship, Sonic, that would be enough for me. Yet, you cannot even give that."

Sonic closed his eyes for a moment as Amy continued to sob. He then said, "You're wrong."

Amy looked up in disbelief, her eyes red. "What do you mean? You don't have my friendship."

"But I love you," Sonic said.

Amy looked in shock. She never thought that he, Sonic the Hedgehog, would ever say that on his life to her.

"Yes," Sonic continued, "I love you, always have."

Amy embrace the hero, their hug out lined in the sun's falling light. Suddenly, Knuckles appeared, followed by Tails, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze.

"Sonic, what happened? Where's Metal sonic?" Knuckles asked, before seeing them clearly.

Sonic looked up and said, "Metal Sonic's destroyed for good. We don't have to worry about him anymore."

Knuckles sighed with relief and asked, "What are you two doing?"

Sonic simply said, "I told her."

Meanwhile, 50 yards away, an envious Shadow formed fists with his hand.

Chapter 2: The capture

Two days after the defeat of Metal Sonic, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze sat around, celebrating the victory. Shadow had gone out, though; he never spent much time with them when not fighting Eggman.

"I'm going to look for Shadow," Amy said, walking out the door.

"Sonic," Knuckles said, "I swear I thought you were never going to tell her how you felt."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Well," Knuckles replied, "I'm not blind, Sonic. I've seen you two together, when she's not in pursuit of you."

"I wander how Shadow feels about this," Tails said.

"It's impossible to tell how he feels about anything," Rouge said.

A few hours past and Amy hadn't come back yet.

"I'm going to look for her," Sonic said.

"We'll come with you," Silver said.

All 6 of them looked until nightfall and hadn't found a trace of Amy. She wasn't anywhere she might have been, or anywhere she probably wouldn't have been. When they went back later that night, Sonic was bent on finding her no matter what. "I swear, I'll do whatever it takes to find her," he said to himself.

Amy was thrown onto the cold hard floor as she regained consciousness. She wasn't sure what happened. She was walking down the streets when she had passed out. As she looked up, she gasped at who was there.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow…"

The black hedgehog grinned menacingly.

"Why?"

"Why? Because of that blue hedgehog, that's why!"

"But… What did Sonic do?"

"What did he do?!" Shadow roared as if the answer was obvious, "He took away from me the only thing I ever loved that's still alive."

"What's that?" Amy asked nervously.

"You!!" Shadow yelled.

"Oh…." Amy replied, realizing what was happening.

"And now, I'm going to make him pay… with his life!!"

"NO!! Don't kill him!" Amy screamed, tears now streaming from her eyes.

"He brought it upon himself, Amy," Shadow said coolly

"Is there nothing I can do to convince you otherwise?" Amy sobbed.

"Love me back, and Sonic shall live,"

"I…can't…"

"Then he shall die," Shadow said coldly, leaving.

Amy was left to sob herself to sleep.

Chapter 3: The Confrontation

Sonic walked down the steps of the house, trying to keep quiet. It was 5:30 in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. He was going to find Amy, despite what the others might've said. It was his house, but he trusted the others with his life.

Right as he stepped out the door, he heard a voice behind him say, "Where are you going?"

Sonic didn't need to turn around to realize it was Rouge.

"I'm going to find Amy," Sonic said, "And I don't care what you say or do. You can go ahead and tell the others when they wake up, but I'll be long gone by then.

Rouge only sighed, stepped forward and said, "If you're so determined to find her, I won't stop you, if I even could."

Sonic smiled and ran off to find his love. Rouge smiled as she saw the blue hero speed of into the distance.

Shortly later, Sonic arrived at Eggman's base. He had no doubt he was the one holding Amy captive. He shouted, "Eggman! I know you're in there! Let Amy go!"

Instantly, the doors opened and Sonic rushed in as they closed again. "Hahahaha!" Sonic heard. It wasn't Eggman's laugh, though.

"Eggman, where are you?" Sonic yelled into the empty room.

"Eggman isn't here now. He let me use this base to kill you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" the voice said.

"Whoever you are, I'm coming for you!"

Suddenly, the voice dropped from the ceiling in front of Sonic, who gasped.

"Shadow…"

The black hedgehog smiled.

"Yes, it's me."

"But… why?"

"Why? Because you took from me the only thing that makes life worth living anymore!"

Sonic was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Think for a moment, Sonic."

Sonic did and came up with a solution.

"You mean Amy… don't you?"

"Yes."

"You love her…"

Sonic now realized what all this was about. Amy was the only thing Shadow loved now, and she had confessed her love to another.

"Shadow… you don't have to do this…"

"Are you scared?"

"Shadow, please… I don't want to fight you."

"Because you know you can't win!"

"No, because I care about you. You're the brother I never had."

"Touching, but that won't save you, Sonic."

With that, Shadow brought out a gun and attempted to shoot Sonic. The blue hedgehog dodged it by jumping and running as fast as he could. When Shadow was out of bullets, he ran as fast as he could after Sonic.

When he finally got up to him, he tackled Sonic to the ground and the two began to fight. Both seemed just as strong, as if they could predict the others next move and intercepted it.

Finally, Sonic tripped and fell to the ground. Shadow held him in a choke hold.

"Well, here's the end of Sonic the Hedgehog."

"NO!!" Amy screamed. Shadow looked up, seeing the tears in her eyes. Pity overcame him. He just couldn't bring himself to cause that much grief to the one he loved. Sonic took advantage of this and flipped Shadow off him.

Shadow rolled over to his gun and put more bullets in it. He aimed the weapon at Sonic's head, preparing to pull the trigger.

"Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog…"

With that, he pulled the trigger.


End file.
